


Chapter 1: The Mania and the Letter

by alwaysthefour



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthefour/pseuds/alwaysthefour
Summary: The boy's arrival in America is more than they ever imagined, especially as they stumble across a mystery.
Kudos: 3





	Chapter 1: The Mania and the Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All. This my first attempt at writing a mystery series. Feedback would be appreciated. Thank you!

February 1964: His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. He could hardly hear himself think. The constant screaming was almost too much to handle, still, he pushed on.  
"Hell, if I'd known it was going to be like this, I wouldn't have come." Paul gave John a puzzling look, it's not like they weren't used to the madness. In Liverpool the girls still screamed, fainted and grabbed at them. Paul tried to block it out. "How are we going to get past them without getting attacked?" For a moment, the two songwriters had ignored George and Ringo. Hoards of girls were pushing their way past police to get to the boys. Shouts of "Paul I love you!" and "It's them!" filled their ears. Still, they kept moving.  
Girls were crying, screaming and attempting to grab the boys as they walked by. "Get off!" John was beginning to get angry and Paul knew that wasn't good. "Ouch!" Ringo winced as a girl grabbed his hair. "Hey, get off me!" A girl had latched herself onto George. Paul got pulled into the mob. "Hey!". By the time they made it to their cab they were exhausted and they still had a show to do. Brian had been planning their arrival for months. The boys eagerly jumped out of the cab and nearly sprinted to their hotel for fear of another attack.  
"What the fuck was that?" John flopped down on the bed. "I have no idea but that hurt." came Ringo's reply as he rubbed the back of his head. Paul could be heard in the next room playing his bass. "Damn, we have that too. This is Brian's fault."  
George finished putting his things away and took out his guitar. In a few hours, the madness, the mania would begin again. With a few hours until show time, the boys explored their hotel. John and Paul practiced and Ringo and George took a look around. In the main hallway leading into a vacant room was a bookshelf, looking to distract themselves, the two friends scanned the shelves for an entertaining read. "Hey, what's this?" George looked up from his book. "Sorry, what was that?" "What is this?" Ringo held up a worn, folded piece of paper. "Probably nothing." "No. It looks like there's writing on it." George glanced over at the folded paper. "Ok. Let's see what it says." Unfolding the paper, the boys discovered a letter:  
Mr. Jameson,  
I am writing to tell you that your request has been fulfilled. I have left the requested item in a box located at The Swanson Trust Company. I hope you are able to get to it. I am unable to meet you as I had to leave abruptly. I apologize for not writing you sooner. Please know that my son will be the one to inherit the requested item. Thank you for keeping my confidence, if I do not write you, something bad has probably happened. Do not try to find me just do as I ask. You will find more instructions at The Swanson Trust Company. Best wishes, Ida.  
The boys were puzzled, still they took the letter back to their rooms. "Look what we found!" The two guitar players stopped and looked up. "What's that?" Ringo unfolded the paper. "A letter." "To who, what's it about?" Ringo looked at George Just then Brian came into the room, "Showtime boys, let's go!" The boys grabbed their instruments, piled into the cab and prayed they wouldn't get mobbed again. Still, the letter was on Ringo's mind. Who were the two people in the letter? What item was the letter talking about? Was it a clue? George's thoughts drowned out the frenzy as the show went on, they could hardly hear themselves anyway. After their final number the boys returned to their hotel, Paul and John were eager for sleep but George and Ringo were preoccupied with that letter. Was it left in the book intentionally or be accident? Was it supposed to be found? As they drifted off to sleep, they had made up their minds, they were going to solve this mystery!


End file.
